MÁS ALLÁ DE LA CIMA
by venomsebas
Summary: Ash gano al fin la Liga Pokémon de Kalos y tendrá que regresar a casa a retar a la Élite 4 de Kanto, pero en el transcurso se rencuentra con la persona que hace latir su corazón. Pokémon no me pertenece, si no esta hubiera acabado o cuando se fue Misty o bien cuando regreso cuando estaban May y Max.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.- UNA TRISTE DESPEDIDA Y EL REGRESO A CASA.**

Era una noche muy agitada para nuestro héroe, hace no más de una hora había ganado la liga pokémon de la Región de Kalos, lo que le da la autorización de retar a la Elite 4, solo que tiene que retar a la de su Región de origen, Kanto, lo que significa despedirse de Kalos y regresar a casa.

Él se encontraba muy pensativo, estaba sentado en la última grada del estadio, donde hacía poco había peleado, pensaba la forma de como despedirse de sus amigos, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, ya que quería partir lo más rápido posible a Kanto.

-Pikachu, mañana regresamos a casa, estoy muy emocionado, pero aun no sé cómo lo tomaran los chicos. - Dijo Ash, en tono melancólico.

En eso oyeron unos pasos que venían de atrás, al voltear vio a Clemont y Bonnie, los cuales le estaban sonriendo.

-Así que este es el adiós, eh Ash. – Dijo Clemont sonriéndole.

-¿Chicos?, así parece, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero tengo que volver a casa y retar a la Elite para al fin convertirme en un maestro pokémon. – contesto Ash, con determinación, pero con tono de tristeza por la despedida.

-Lo entendemos, y aun si no podemos acompañarte, te apoyaremos en espíritu jeje. – Contesto Bonnie con la sonrisa más grande que puede.

-Gracias amigos, y por cierto, ¿Dónde está Serena? – Pregunto Ash preocupado.

\- La vi hace rato subiendo a la colina arriba del hotel te los concursantes. – Contesto Clemont con expresión de intriga.

-Voy a buscarla, tengo que decirle mis planes. – Contesto Ash antes de salir corriendo hacia la colina.

Empezó a subir la colina, mientras pensaba que iba a decirle a Serena, ya que desde hace tiempo Ash entendió, por las acciones de ella, lo que sentía esta por el entrenador, más él no sentía lo mismo por la chica y no quería lastimarla de más.

Al llegar a la sima, vio a Serena sentada bajo un gran árbol, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, viendo el hermoso lago que ahí se encontraba, mientras en este se reflejaba la luna, la cual estaba llena y a su alrededor un montón de estrellas, las cuales parecían cuidar al astro nocturno.

Ash aún no sabía cómo decirle sus planes, sin embargo, no dejaba de contemplarla, ya que, aun si no sentía más que el cariño que se le puede dar a un amigo, le parecía hermosa, en especial ante el paisaje que la acompañaba. Pero se despejo de la idea y habiendo encontrado las palabras adecuadas se acercó a ella:

-¿Puedo sentarme? – Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir y volver al a ver el lago.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante, Serena. – Dijo Ash para terminar rápido lo que iba a hacer.

-Mañana regresas a Kanto, ¿No es así? – Contesto Serena, interrumpiendo a Ash.

-Así es, mañana me voy, de modo que hoy es nuestro último día juntos. – Contesto Ash con una sonrisa un poco decaída.

-Ash, hay algo que eh querido decirte por un lago tiempo. – Dijo Serena sonrojada.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa? – Contesto Ash, reflejando seriedad, suponiendo lo que le iba a decir Serena.

-Ash, desde el día en que nos conocimos, cuando niños en el campamento del Profesor Oak y me vendaste con tu pañuelo cuando me lastime, hasta el día de hoy siempre… siempre sentí un gran aprecio por ti, y ese aprecio y admiración se terminó convirtiendo en algo más. Lo que quiero decir es que… ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI ASH KETCHUM! – Dijo esto último prácticamente gritando.

Al terminar de hablar, se abalanza sobre Ash para besarlo, pero este la detiene, agarrándola de los hombros, provocando que chocaran sus cabezas. Ya recuperados Ash voltea a verla.

-Ya lo sabía, desde hace tiempo tenía una corazonada, pero lo siento, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, yo no te veo de esa forma, Serena: yo solo puedo verte como una amiga, tal vez hasta como una hermana… pero no más. Lo siento si te lastiman mis palabras, pero sé que algún día encontraras a tu persona. – Dijo en forma calmada y un poco triste el entrenador.

-Ya sabía que me dirías eso, pero tenía la esperanza de que me quisieras como yo te quiero, solo tengo un par de preguntas: ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias? Y acaso, ¿tú tienes a alguien especial?- Pregunto Serena, más que nada, por curiosidad, ya que nunca vio interesado a Ash en esos temas.

-Para contestar a tu primera pregunta diré que lo sabía casi desde que iniciamos nuestro viaje, digo cuantas chicas se ponen celosas cuando apenas voy a saludar a otra chica, y la respuesta de la segunda… - Al pensar en la respuesta, este se puso todo rojo, como nunca se avía visto. – he de decir que… si, si la hay, aunque es posible que pase lo mismo que ahora, después de todo, no la he visto en 5 años, jeje. – Contesto Ash un poco nervioso.

Y así pasaron hablando toda la noche, de todos los viajes anteriores de Ash, específicamente de esa chica, de todos los amigos que hizo, y así se fue el tiempo, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya era de día, el día en que Ash regresaría a casa.

Ya habiendo arreglado su mochila, Ash y sus amigos se dirigieron al aeropuerto, donde antes de entrar se dieron un último abrazo y palabras de aliento, lamentando el no poder acompañarlo ya que los hermanos tenían que regresar a casa. Principalmente Bonnie, por ser más pequeña que su hermano, y Serena porque tenía que ir a Unova por una gira mundial.

Ya adentro del avión, Ash se puso a recordar todos sus viajes anteriores, hasta llegar a donde está ahora; también recordando lo que le dijo Serena: que no debe guardar sus sentimientos, o llegarían a lastimarlo con el tiempo. Así paso el rato hasta que aterrizo. Ya habiendo bajado, fue a recoger su equipaje, mas no espero encontrarse con cierta chica peli naranja.

-¡¿MISTY?! – Grito el chico con sorpresa.

-¡ASH! – Grito la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre el entrenador abrazándolo, mientras este solo se puso rojo por el contacto tan repentino con la chica que había robado su corazón.

-Ajam, ¿Interrumpo algo? – Dijo alguien detrás del entrenador, interrumpiendo el momento, provocando que se separaran de repente ambos con la cara roja.

-¿Gary? – Pregunto Ash, aun avergonzado.

-¿Quién más puede ser Ashy? – Contesto Gary con su clásica pose de superioridad.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Pregunto el entrenador, esperando más a su madre que a dos de sus amigos.

-Bueno, es que tu madre tenía unos pendientes y como nosotros estábamos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, nos pidió venir a recogerte, o que, ¿Acaso no te da gusto vernos? – Contesto Misty, poniendo al final la cara de Lilipup regañado, cosa que hizo verla más tierna a los ojos de Ash.

-¡NO!, claro que me da gusto verte, digo verlos jeje. – Dijo Ash algo avergonzado y rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Ya habiendo recogido su maleta, los tres se dirigieron a un lujoso auto deportivo propiedad de Gary. Al llegar a este, Ash recibió la sorpresa de encontrar ahí a Tracey sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Ya habiéndose acomodado, con Gary como piloto, en cuanto a Ash y Misty sentados en la parte de atrás salieron con dirección a la casa del recién llegado. En el camino tenían una plática muy animada.

-Oye Ash, adivina quien ya tiene novia oficialmente. – Comento Gary con una gran sonrisa.

-No, no adivino ¿Quién? – Contesto el chico, más que por curiosidad, era para hacer callar rápido a Gary.

-Nuestro querido amigo Tracey, que ya tiene saliendo con Daisy casi un año. – Contesto Gary con una sonrisa, provocando con esto que el observador se sonrojara.

-Wow, muchas felicidades Tracey. – Contesto sinceramente Ash al felicitar a su amigo.

-Gracias Ash. – Contestó un poco nervioso.

-Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿qué hay de ti Ash?, ¿ya hay una futura señora Ketchum? – Pregunto Gary con tono burlón y un tanto serio.

Esto solo provocó dos cosas en el entrenador: que recordara lo que paso con Serena, y que se sonrojara al acordarse de Misty, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Pero no solo Ash sufrió un cambio de expresión, también provoco que Misty se molestara y entristeciera un poco con esto, ya que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, ella guardaba fuertes sentimientos hacia el chico.

-Pues… ¿recuerdas a Serena? Era una chica que ayude en el campamento del Profesor Oak cuando niños.- Pregunto Ash a Gary.

-Sí, la recuerdo, habías curado su pierna cuando se lastimó, ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Pregunto Gary un poco intrigado, más que nada por haber sido alguien que conoció hace años.

-Bueno, cuando llegue a Kalos viaje con ella, y ayer… bueno… ella me confesó sus sentimientos. – Dijo Ash un poco cabizbajo recordando su rechazo hacia ella.

-Muy bien, ¡al fin una chica se atreve a decirte lo que siente por ti! - Comento Gary girando la mirada directamente hacia Misty, provocándole un leve sonrojo y una leve expresión de enojo, cosa que supo disimular hacia Ash.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto Ash inocentemente, provocando que sus amigos se golpearan la cara con las manos.

-Te explicaré en su momento, amigo mío y: ¿Qué le contestaste? – Pregunto Gary retomando el tema de Serena.

-La rechacé, ya que tengo una chica en la que no he dejado de pensar por largo tiempo. – Dijo esto un poco rojo y volteando a ver levemente a Misty, la cual al notarlo ganó un leve sonrojo.

-¡Vaya!, al fin el gran Ash Ketchum maduró, ¡por fin dejo de pensar solo en las batallas pokémon y se puso a pensar en chicas! – Contesto Gary en un claro tono de burla.

Antes que Ash pudiera responderle llegaron a su destino, un salón un poco grande en Pueblo Paleta.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no fuimos a mi casa? – Pregunto Ash un poco intrigado.

-Solo entra y lo sabrás. – Contesto Misty.

Fin capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.- FIESTA, BAILE Y UNA CARTA HACIA LA AVENTURA.**

 ** _EN LA PARTE DEL BAILE USO COMO PISTA DE REFERENCIA LA CANCIÓN "STRAGHT AL CORAZÓN" DE MICHAEL W. SMITH._**

 ** _USTEDES SON LIBRES DE USAR LA CANCIÓN QUE QUIERAN._**

Al entrar, Ash encontró todo el edificio en tinieblas, no daba signos de haber alguien en el lugar. Poco a poco fue adentrándose más y más en el lugar, hasta que de repente sinónimo de algo que alguien lo agarraba de tobillo con cierta fuerza y el arraigador de intentar el solo logro caerse. De repente todo el lugar se ilumino.

-¡FELICIDADES ASH POR GANAR LA LIGA KALOS ! - Se oyó un fuerte grito en todo el salón.

El entrenador vio con asombro que todos en la mayoría de sus amigos salieron de debajo de las mesas del lugar. Había amigos de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. Entre los regalos se encontraban, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Iris y Cilian entre muchos otros.

-Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, agradezco su apoyo. - Decía Ceniza con una sonrisa y un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ash, te mereces esto y más hijo. Te he visto creador como entrenador y como persona a lo largo de sus 18 años de vida, y el más allá de conseguir el sueño que ha tenido desde niño, me llena de orgullo. - Dijo la Señora Delia a su hijo, la cual lo abrazo para decirle. - También me deja tranquila el ver que maduraste y dejaste en claro tus sentimientos. - Dijo la madre de un hijo con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando un hijo con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias mamá, no sabes lo que significan esas palabras para mí. - Le contesto su hijo con sinceridad y un poco avergonzado.

-Lo sé, solo una última cosa. Ya no te tardes en decirle que Misty, sino puede llegar a ser tarde. - Le contesto con una leve sonrisa.

-Entendido, y de nuevo, gracias por todo mamá. - Le contesto el joven a su madre con otro abrazo.

Así pasaron las horas, entre bromas, risas, un poco de llanto, bailes, accidentes y muchas otras cosas, mientras que el entrenador disfrutaba de la compañía de amigos que no veía desde hace tiempo, Y el entrenador no puedo estar mas feliz

¿Qué tal?

-Ash, ¿Te estás pasando bien en tu día? - Oyó decir el entrenador atrás de él.

Ash no dio crédito a lo que veía, era Misty, solo que esta había decidido cambiarse por ropas un poco más cómodas. Ahora vestido de una pieza, el color crema el cual lo unido más arriba de las rodillas, en su cintura estaba amarrado, en forma de moño, un enorme lazo de color azul que servía de cinturón y avía uno del mismo color Amarrando su cabello en una cola de caballo, también usaba unos zapatos del mismo tono de azul. Si bien se ve un poco infantil con ese atuendo, un entrenador lo dejo anonadado a lo largo de una amuleto de una forma tan femenina, cual la lucia tierna y encantadora para los ojos del chico, el cual estaba ruborizado.

-¿Qué pasa ?, ¿Me veo mal con esto? - Pregunte a la chica, al ver como su amigo viendo sin hacer algo ruido.

-No es eso ... es solo que ... me dejaste muy impresionado con ese atuendo. La verdad es muy bonita ... ¡no !, hermosa con ese atuendo. - Contesto el joven, sin saber de dónde vienen esas palabras, más sin embargo no más de ninguna seña de arrepentirse. Esto también provocó que la chica en cuestión se pusiera más roja que un pimiento.

-Gra ... gracias Ash. - Contesto nerviosa la chica, la cual nunca se imaginó esas palabras provenir del entrenador, aunque claro no la molestia en lo absoluto, de echo la hicieron inmensamente feliz. Pero haciendo acopio de ella misma volvió la vista hacia el entrenador. - Ash, ¿Te quieres bailar con migo?

El solo que se quedó viendo, su rostro mostró una sonrisa tan encantadora como el vestuario de la chica, luego volteo en la mano de esta, la cual estaba extendida hacia el chico en señal de que este para el baile.

-Claro, me encantaría. - Contesto el joven con una sonrisa, mientras que con su mano derecha tomó la mano de la muchacha y los dos dirigieron a la pista del baile.

Ya en esta, de pronto se oyó como avia acabado una canción con cierto ritmo un poco loco para los chicos y pronto comenzó una canción lenta, como si el destino (o unos amigos muy bromistas) De baile Intuitivamente, las manos de Ash coloco ambas en la cintura de su acompañante, la cual se estrecha con el tacto tan repentino con el chico, mientras que ella coloco ambas manos en el cuello del entrenador y así sin más comenzó el " _vaivén"_ de la pareja. La muchacha inocentemente poso su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su acompañante, mientras que éste puso la suya suavemente en la cabeza de la muchacha. La sentía que era la cosa más frágil que jama sabía tomada entre sus brazos y se aseguró de no apretarla de más para evitar romperla.

Poco a poco, y sin que se dieran cuenta, sintieron que iban desapareciendo las personas a su alrededor, dejándolos solos, solos en privado y mágico mundo. Al poco rato, sin notarlo, empezaron a acercar sus rostros.

-Misty, yo ... yo te quiero decir ...

-Sí, Ash.

-Misty, tu ... tú ...

Justo cuando estaba un punto de confesarle sus sentimientos se oyó la puerta de abrirse de golpe, causando que la pareja se separar, y todos iguales que volvió a ver quien entraba. Era más ni menos que Tracey, el cual al conecto se acercó directamente a Ash, y el extendió su mano, en el cual llevóaba sobre.

-Ash, pase a tu casa a dejar tus cosas y cuando salía un cartero me entrego esto con la instrucción de dártelo a ti específicamente.

-Ok, solo yo pregunto de que se tratara.

El joven entrenador tomó el sobre con cuidado y empezó a examinarlo. Era del color blanco característico de cualquier sobre, este tenía un sello de color dorado, tanto en la parte de atrás, el cual cubría casi toda la pieza trasera, así como uno más pequeño, el cual vendió el sobre. Los motivos dibujaron una letra **_"E"_** de fondo y arriba tenía un número **_"4"_** . Al verlo, Ash abrió tanto los ojos, que pareciera que se le fueran a salir de las cuencas, y sin dudarlo abrió el sobre de forma un poco acelerada. Las letras, al igual que los sellos, eran de color dorado y tenían el mismo tipo de letra que tenía el sello, la calidad que decía:

 ** _ESTIMADO SEÑOR KETCHUM:_**

 ** _POR ESTE MEDIO SE LE INFORMA QUE HA SIDO INVITADO A RETAR A LA ÉLITE 4._**

 ** _EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO SERA EN DOS MESES UNA PARTIR DEL DÍA DE SU VICTORIA EN KALOS._**

 ** _SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO SERA CON EL MAESTRO LORELEI EN CIUDAD VIRIDIAN._**

 ** _ATTE: LORELEI, BRUNO, AGATA Y LANCE._**

 ** _LA ÉLITE 4._**

Ash termino de leer la carta, y con cuidado metió esta devuelta en el sobre y embozo una sonrisa, dando un sentido que la carta lo avía emocionado bastante.

-Así que no me darán ni una semana de descanso, me parece bien, de otra forma seria muy aburrida.

-Ash, ¿Enserio no piensas darte un descanso? - Pregunte a la chica a su lado con una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo que no tomaría ningún descanso.

-Has de saber mi respuesta, ¿O no? - Contesto el chico, el cual recibió de respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de la chica.

-Oye, y que te parece entrenar en mi gimnasio, después de todo, Lorelei usa pokémons similares a los míos. - Sugirió la chica.

-Me parece genial tu idea Misty, gracias. Próxima parada Ciudad Celeste, para entrenar, y luego Ciudad Viridian a retar y ganarle a Lorelei. - Exclamo Ash a los presentes con un aire de extrema emoción.

Fin capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los que Leen la historia de este novato.

Solo es para decirles que siento que si me atrase, y que lo siento y la verdad este es el capitulo mas difícil que he escrito.

Esperen el especial de Navidad y solo para informar que empezare a escribir un especial de fin de año de...

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.

Así que esperen el de Pokémon para navidad y el de Fullmetal Alchemist para el 31 de Diciembre.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3.- UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA Y UNA GRAN SORPRESA.**

Ya habiendo terminado la fiesta, y que todos los invitados se retiraron, Ash, Delia, Misty, Brock, Gary, el Profesor Oak y Tracy iban caminando por las tranquilas calles de Pueblo Paleta rumbo a sus respectivas casas (o lugares de alojamiento temporal), o si no es que habían vuelto a sus respectivos viajes.

A la mitad del camino, el Profesor Oak, Gary y Tracey se separaron del resto con dirección al laboratorio, con la promesa de parte del observador para ir juntos a la ciudad natal de la chica. Un poco más adelante Brock también se separó, ya que este había reservado una habitación en una posada, si no antes de hacer una promesa con sus amigos para irse juntos hasta Ciudad Plateada.

Ya en casa de los Ketchum

-Bien, esperame un momento Misty, déjame acomodar el cuarto de huéspedes. – Le comento la madre del chico a Misty.

-Muchísimas gracias señora Ketchum.

-No hay de que querida, sabes que eres bienvenida a esta casa cuando quieras. Por cierto, Ash, cariño, ¿Me ayudas a arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes?

-Claro mamá. En un momento vuelvo Misty.

-Claro, no tardes… digo tarden. – Contesto la chica con una risa nerviosa y un leve sonrojo.

Habiendo terminado de arreglar el cuarto, se dispusieron a cerna. Fue una cena tranquila, con relatos del viaje de Ash y los enfrentamientos que avía tenido Misty en el gimnasio. Sin embargo cuando la chica comento de Georgio, el cual solo iba a retar a la líder para obtener una cita de parte de esta, el entrenador sintió una leve molestia en su pecho al imaginarse a Misty en una cita con su retador.

Terminada la cena todos se fueron a sus cuartos para dormir.

-Buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches hijo, Misty, descansen.

-Buenas noches Misty, hasta mañana.

-Buenas Noches Señora; buenas noches Ash, que tengas dulces sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico avía amanecido en el suelo, solo con una sábana cubriéndolo, en la cama solo se encontraba uno de sus pies y su inseparable pokémon Pikachu. Repentinamente el chico sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz. Al inicio intento rascarse, pero poco a poco se volvió más constante provocando que despertara. Al despertar. Lo primero que vio fue una pluma, que sin lugar a dudas le pertenecía a Pidgeot, pero al ser retirado de su cara, pudo observar un par de hermosos ojos color agua, los cuales al verlos tan de cerca le provocaron un leve sonrojo:

-¿Misty?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me despiertas? – Pregunto el muchacho mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Hum, yo que todavía te vengo a despertar para ir a desayunar. – Contesto la joven inflando sus cachetes, en forma de molestia.

-Ya voy. – Contesto con pesadez el chico al levantarse, el cual al ver a su amiga, no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te ríes de mí? – Pregunto la chica aun enfadada.

-Es que con los cachetes inflados, te pareces a Jigglypuff.- Y tras decir eso estallo en risas, lo cual sobre molesto a la entrenadora.

-¡ASH, ERES UN IDIOTA!, ¡POR MI, TE PUEDES QUEDAR EN PUEBLO PALETA! – Y tras esto, salió corriendo del cuarto, rumbo a las escaleras.

- _¡Royos! Creo que me sobrepase, tengo que irme a disculpar_. – Pensó el chico, mientras con un poco de esfuerzo, se levantó del piso. Abrió la puerta y bajo con toda velocidad las escaleras, pero antes de que preguntara por su compañera, su madre lo detuvo.

-¡ASHTOM KETCHUM!, ¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES LE HICISTE A MISTY?! – Le grito a su hijo bastante molesta.

-¿Mamá? Lo siento, pero después te explico, solo dime ¿Dónde se metió Misty? – Pregunto un poco asustado, al pensar que su amiga pudo haberse ido de la casa.

-Está afuera, no sé qué le hiciste o dijiste, pero deberías disculparte. – Contesto la señora tranquilamente, al ver la cara de arrepentimiento del chico.

-Gracias, si eso hare, solo dame un momento y por favor evita que se vaya a toda costa. – Le agradeció a su madre, mientras subía hacia su habitación.

-No tardes. - Contesto la señora, mientras mostraba una sonrisa y cargaba a Pikachu entre sus brazos. - ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en decirse sus sentimientos?

-¿Pi?... Pika. – contesto el roedor encorvando sus hombros.

Mientras en su cuarto, el joven saco de su mochila una caja y una Pokebola de color rosa, la cual al verla le produjo un fuerte sonrojo en el entrenador. Ya con la cosas en mano salió de la habitación, y eventualmente de la casa.

Al salir encontró a Misty recargada sobre un árbol cerca de la entrada de la casa. Su cara denotaba tristeza, tenía los ojos rojos y aun le salían algunas lágrimas.

Al verla así, se sintió muy culpable, por un momento dudo en acercarse, pero tras pensarlo bien se acercó para poder hablar con la chica.

-¿Puedo sentarme? - Pregunto, esta solo asintió y apoyo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Misty,…yo…lo siento. - Dijo el entrenador, estando en cuclillas y golpeando su frente con el pasto. La joven lo volteo a ver sorprendida, realmente nunca se imaginó a Ash disculpándose de esa forma tan sincera, y menos que fuera una disculpa dirigida hacia ella – Yo, no sé qué me paso, por un momento sentí como si aún estuviéramos en nuestros viajes y esta fuera una de nuestras acostumbradas peleas, y simple mente no lo resistí, sentí la nostalgia y simplemente te seguí el juego por diversión, no creí que te llegara a afectar tanto. En verdad lo siento.

La joven, ya más calmada, se quedó viendo al entrenador con cara de sorpresa, pero después de la explicación de este, se empezó a reír, cosa que dejo muy confundido al joven.

-¿Misty?, ¿Por qué te ríes? – Cuestiono, pensando que su amiga se estaba burlado de él, o que se le avía zafado un tornillo.

-Ash, lo siento, se me avía olvidado que es momento éramos nosotros siendo…, bueno, nosotros. – Al decir eso, el chico logro calmarse.

-Misty, estaba pensando darte esto cuando… bueno fuera más oportuno, pero dado lo que a acorrido prefiero dártelo horita, aunque creo que mejor si te guardo algo para después. – tras decir esto le extiende la caja y guarda la Pokebola en su cinturón.

Al abrirla, la chica ve un par de piedras, que si bien no fuera porque eran un tanto translucidas hubiera pensado que eran un par de perlas, aunque nunca había visto algo como estas, se fijó que una era notablemente más grande que la otra. Dudosa las saco y las tomo en sus manos extrañada.

-Ash ¿Qué son? – Pregunto extrañada mientras las sostenía.

-Estas son piedras de Mega Evolución, son un poco comunes en Kalos, pero por lo que me dijeron ay ciertos pokémon de otras regiones que también pueden usarlas, estas permiten realizar una evolución más fuerte después de la última, aunque solo dura un tiempo y después vuelve a como era antes. Tracey me dijo que tenías un Gyarados, pues esto le permitirá Mega Evolucionar. – Termino de explicar Ash, evitando reírse al pensar en Misty como un Mega Gyarados.

-¡Gracias Ash!, no debiste traerme algo, que me imagino es costoso, - Decía mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar al entrenador, que al contacto con esta se puso todo rojo.

-N…no te preocupes, no son costosas, pero si difíciles de conseguir. – Contesto aun rojo y en los brazos de la líder de gimnasio.

-¿Me he de imaginar que tú tienes? – Pregunto la joven.

-Sí, pero ya llegara el momento de que te los muestre, aparte aún tengo una para el Stelix de Brock. – Contesto mientras se zafaba de los brazos de su amiga.

-Ok, ahora, ay algo que quiero hablar, algo que dejamos pendiente. – Dijo esto con una cara que mostraba cierta astucia y un poco de inocencia.

S... si, ti…tienes razón. – Dijo esto muy nervioso tras la cercanía de la chica. – Misty, ¿No se?, ¿No sé si tu…?

-¿Si Ash?

-¿No sé si tu quisieras…?

-¿Si?

-¿No sé si tu quisieras ser…? – cuando al fin lo iba a decir, una vos proveniente de su casa lo interrumpió.

-¡Chicos, el desayuno, sino se va a enfriar! – Llamo la dueña para que se metieran.

-¡Pikapi, Pikachupi, PI Pikachu! – Grito el roedor, el cual ya tenía una botella de kétchup en sus patitas.

-Vamos, o sino no desayunamos. – Dijo el joven levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a su compañera para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Claro. – Contesto, con un poco de desganada, por otra vez a ver sido interrumpidos, y aceptando la ayuda de su "mejor amigo" ( _nótese que a ella ya no le gustan esas palabras_ ).

Ya adentro, se sentaron en las sillas del comedor, y observaron una sustancial cantidad de comida, avía de tomar: jugo y leche, y de comer: sándwiches, hot cakes, huevo y salchichas, más que nada sabiendo del apetito de Ash.

-Esta delicioso todo, gracias mamá. – Contesto alegre el chico mientras se metía otro hot cake en la boca.

-Qué bueno que te guste, pero todo, menos las salchichas, lo preparo Misty. Ni vieras que se levantó una hora antes que yo para prepararlo. – Al decir esto, provoco un fuerte sonrojo en la entrenadora.

-¿En serio? Wow, Misty todo esta delicioso, que bueno que aprendiste, así no abra de que preocuparnos para cuando nos case… - No termino de hablar, al fijarse en lo que iba a decir, provocándose un fuerte sonrojo, que también experimento la chica.

La señora Ketchum no dijo nada, solo sonrió ante las "ocurrencias" ( _para ella era un rayo de esperanza_ ) de su hijo. El desayuno continuo tranquilamente, sin que alguien hablara. De repente se veían de reojo los entrenadores, los cuales al notarlo desviaban la mirada y se sonrojaban.

Habiendo terminado de desayunar, los chicos regresaron a sus cuartos para terminar de alistarse. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, Ash saco un par de cajas, idénticas a la que le avía dado a Misty. En una tenia escrito "Brock" y la otra "Prof. Oak".

Ya abajo los esperaba el Medico pokémon, mientras peleaba con Mr. Mine por la escoba, pero al ver a sus amigos, dejo la discusión y los tres se despidieron de la Sra. Ketchum, no sin antes despedirse apropiadamente de su hijo.

-Hijo cuidate, iré a ver tu última pelea, así que hasta entonces.

-Si mamá, te prometo ganar para que estés orgullosa de mi. – Al decir esto le dio un abrazo rápido a su madre.

-Misty cuidalo, que no se meta en problemas. – Dijo la señora, más que nada para causar cierta reacción en los chicos.

-¡MAMÁ!

-Claro señora, no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Ya te lo he repetido, dime Delia. Ash no se te olvide cambiarte tus "ya sabes que" todos los días.

-¡Mamá, si y no me avergüences! – Tas decir esto, Ash salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, seguido por sus amigos.

- _Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti._

Ya en el laboratorio, Ash le entrego las cajas a sus respectivos dueños, explicándoles lo mismo que anteriormente le dijo a Misty, claro aclarando que la que le entrego al Profesor fue un "envió especial".

-Muchacho, ¿Que Pokémons te llevaras? – Pregunto curioso al entrenador, teniendo en cuenta que no avía estudiado bien a sus pokémons de Kalos.

-No se preocupe, dejare a todos menos a, Greninja y del resto tomare a: Heracross, Sceptile y… - No pudo terminar de hablar cuando un par de sonido llamaron su atención.

-Groaw.

-Pidgeo.

-No puede ser, son Charizard y Pidgeot.

-Si, Charizard regreso hace unas semanas, al parecer completo su entrenamiento, y fue corrido por cierto "i _ncidente_ ". – Contesto el observador con una cierta riza astuta.

-¿Ok? ¿Y Pidgeot?

-Al parecer varios de los Pidgeys y Pidgeottos evolucionaron y el ya no era tan requerido para protegerlos, por eso volvió, para estar contigo. – Contesto el científico.

-¡Genial!, entonces me los llevare a ellos.

-De acuerdo, entonces, Ash, te deseo suerte. Eres uno de los más grandes orgullos de pueblo paleta, que por cierto el otro te espera en Celeste. – Contesto el señor con una gran sonrisa.

-¿El otro? – Contesto con cierta curiosidad.

-Me refiero a Gary, se adelantó y quiere ayudarte, pero como sabe que vas a Celeste se fue para allá, tal vez ya no sea un entrenador, pero aún tiene unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga.

-Eso y que aparte no deja de cortejar a Violet. – Completo Misty.

-Ok, entonces creo que es hora de irnos.

-Profesor, volver después de la primera batalla de Ash.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, seguro podre hacerme cargo yo solo ese tiempo.

-De acuerdo, si no queda nada más que decir, vámonos.

Ya habiendo salido, tomaron en camino directo a la Ruta 1 con camino a Ciudad Celeste. Al llegar a la cima de la pequeña colina, el entrenador volteo a ver una vez más su pueblo, sin imaginar que de la nada saldría nada más, ni nada menos que Hoo-Hoo. Al verlo, recordó el inicio de su viaje e hizo un juramento tanto al pokémon, como a su pueblo.

-¡JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VUELVA, REGRESARE COMO UN MAESTRO POKÉMON!

Esto solo causo una sonrisa en sus amigos, al ver a este con la determinación que tenía dejando su pueblo, esperando que siguiera teniéndolo para lo que viniera.

Fin del capítulo 4.

* * *

Aquí acaba.

Algunos han de entender la selección de Pokemons que eligió Ash.

Un agradecimiento a CCSakuraforever por seguir mi historia.

No olviden los Reviews.

Sin mas, me despido.

Hasta dentro de un mes.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.-CAMINO A CELESTE. PARTE 1: UN VIEJO Y UN NUEVO INICIO**

Nuestros héroes viajaban tranquilamente por el sendero que los conduciría eventual mente a la ciudad natal de la joven acompañante, con el fin de entrenar a nuestro héroe para su primera batalla contra la Elite.

Al cabo de un rato se detuvieron en la orilla de un rio a descansar, ahí se dispusieron a pescar y dejar que sus pokémons se divirtieran un rato en el agua, claro a excepción de Charizard, el cual solo quería dormir a lado de la gran roca junto a este.

-Ash, ¿No se te hace conocido este lugar? – Pregunto la joven, con cierto aire melancólico.

-¿Conocido? – Pregunto extrañado.

Al observar bien el lugar, el joven sintió nostalgia, como si ese lugar fuera uno muy importante tanto para la chica a su lado, como para él.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Aquí fue! – Respondió emocionado.

-Así es, fue en este mismo lugar. – Contesto la joven con una sonrisa.

Estaban tan absortos en su mundo, que se avían olvidado que venían acompañados por Brock y Tracey. El primero, lleno de intriga, se acercó a sus jóvenes amigos y les pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurrió en este lugar?

-¡BROCK! – Contestaron ambos jóvenes bastante sorprendidos y demasiado rojos.

-¿Pues díganme quien más podía ser, aparte de Tracey? – Cuestiono un poco molesto el doctor pokémon, al ver que avían olvidado su presciencia. – Entonces, ¿Qué paso en este lugar? – Volvió a preguntar.

-En este lugar nos conocimos Misty y yo. – Contesto el entrenador.

-Querrás decir, que en este lugar te pesque, ¿O me equivoco Ash? – Le corrigió la chica a su amigo, con un tono de burla.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me contaron como fue que se conocieron, solo sé que Ash destrozo tu bici y que lo seguiste a través de todos esos lugares solo para que te la pagara.

-Tengo que aceptar, que a mí también me da curiosidad. – Dijo es observador, el cual se sentó junto a Brock.

-Ok, todo comenzó cuando salí de mi casa rumbo al laboratorio del Profesor Oak para recibir a mi primer pokémon, pero al llegar me encuentro con Gary y se pone a presumir, como usualmente la hacía, y rodeado del montón de chicas, como lo recordaran. Ya aviándose ido el Profesor me regaña por haber llegado en pijama… - no pudo continuar, ya que en ese instante sus amigos se empezaron a reír de él, suponiéndose que avía llegado en ropa de dormir por el hecho de que se levantó tarde.

-Ja ja, que chistosos, mejor ya no les cuento nada. – Respondió el joven, con falso tono de enojo.

-Anda no seas malo, termina de contarnos la historia, anda ¿si? – Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo, con cara de súplica.

-Ok. Como iba diciendo, después de ingresar al laboratorio, desesperado por salir de viaje, le pido aunque sea un pokémon con el que pueda iniciar mi viaje, y en eso saco una Pokebola con un rayo dibujado en la parte de arriba, y al abrirla salió Pikachu. Pero inmediatamente que lo agarre para abrazarlo me electrocuto, al igual que el profesor y al entregarme mis Pokebolas y mi Pokedex, y al final a mi madre y otros amigos de la familia.

Al terminar esta parte, los chicos evitaron reírse de las aventuras, bastante desastrosas del inicio del viaje de su amigo, pero este al parecer no lo noto y prosiguió.

-El chiste es que ataque a un Spearow, pensando que era un Pidgey, el cual fue vencido por Pikachu, pero inmediatamente, se levantó y llamo a sus amigos, los cuales nos empezaron a perseguir y atacaron a Pikachu muy fuertemente, entonces lo tome y corrí, y al llegar a una cascada salte, esperando despistarlos desapareciendo en el agua. En lo que estaba nadando vi un pequeño y lindo anzuelo naranja y lo sujete, esperando que esa persona nos salvara la vida, y para mi buena suerte, así fue. Lo único que no me espere, es ver a la chica más linda que haya visto hasta ese momento, que para su buena suerte, sigue siendo la única.

Habiendo acabado su relato, se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo. Tal vez estando a solas con ella o que no se dieran cuenta de ellos en una reunión, no le hubiera importado mucho lo que dijo, sin embargo le dijo esas palabras salidas en su totalidad del corazón. Pero sin embargo, en esa ocasión se encontraba no solo con ella, sino también con sus grandes amigos Brock y Tracey, los cuales no sabían si expresar sorpresa o reírse de su amigo. Al final, optaron por sorprenderse, ya que a lo largo del tiempo que avían conocido a Ash jamás se les paso por la cabeza que el joven despistado que conocían, dijera tan hermosas palabras a la joven.

Por su parte, la chica no pudo más que sonrojarse, tan roja como el Majikarp que salto en el rio. Se encontró con un sinfín de emociones, por un lado estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz, tan feliz que hacía palidecer la felicidad de un entrenador pokémon que se logró convertir en maestro, pero por otro lado estaba molesta, ya que dijo esas palabras en presencia de sus amigos, los cuales no dudarían en burlarse de ellos. Más sin embargo solo se paró y se fue a otro lugar para meditar lo ocurrido.

En cuanto se levantó Misty, Ash se dispuso en seguirla, más fue detenido por Brock.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué me detienes?

-Ash, creo que la sorprendiste con lo que dijiste, no digo que fuera malo, solo dale un tiempo para que se aclimate a la situación, ¿Ok? – Contesto con cierto aire protector Brock.

-Ok, le daré su espacio. – Contesto con resignación el joven.

-Además, debe sentir que nos burlaremos de ustedes por su relación actual. – Completo de decir el observador.

\- ¿Cuál relación? – Pregunto con completa sinceridad.

-Pues… su noviazgo. - Completo Tracey.

-Nosotros no somos novios… aun. – Respondió Ash, totalmente avergonzado

-Nosotros pensamos que ya le avías dicho. – Reclamo Brock.

-Lo he intentado, pero cada vez que lo intento, algo o alguien interrumpe.

-A ver, danos un ejemplo. – Pidió con calma Tracey.

-Por ejemplo, esta mañana me interrumpió mi madre al avisarnos del desayuno. – Dijo agachando la cabeza, solo para levantarla con cara de molestia hacia el observador. – Y en la fiesta me interrumpiste ¡TÚ, TRACEY!, cuando entraste al salón azotando la puerta.

-Este… ah… yo… ¡LO SIENTO! – Y tras decir esto, salió corriendo.

-Ok, dejando eso de lado, que te impide decirle en este momento. – Le cuestiono el criador/doctor pokémon.

-¡SI!, tienes razón. ¡Gracias Brock! – Le respondió el entrenador con una sonrisa mientras salía corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la joven.

Mientras tanto, Misty se encontraba sentada en la orilla del rio.

- _Estúpido Ash. ¿Por qué dijo cosas tan vergonzosas con ellos presentes? Claro, no es que no me hicieran feliz pero…_

Mientras estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, no se percató que el chico ya estaba a su lado.

-Misty, necesito hablar seriamente contigo. – Dijo el joven, con semblante serio, pero con un leve sonrojo.

-Claro, siéntate y hablemos. – contesto seria la chica, muy al pendiente de no ser observados por sus amigos, los cuales, por temor a ella, no los espiarían.

-No creo que nos espíen, saben a qué se enfrentan si lo hacen. – Contesto Ash con una sonrisa, al notar como observaba los alrededores su amiga.

-¿Qué quisiste decir? – Contesto la chica con fingido enojo y una leve sonrisa.

-No quiero contestar algo que arruine el momento. ¿Ok?

-Ok.

-Misty, desde hace tiempo me he preguntado lo que realmente siento por ti. Al inicio, solo te consideraba mi mejor amiga y tengo que aceptar que hasta cierto punto aun siento eso. – Al decir esto, ve como la chica agacha su cabeza y se ve como unas pequeñas lágrimas sobre su rostro, eso hizo que retomara con más confianza lo que iba a hacer. – Si, aún siento que eres mi mejor amiga, pero, sin embargo esta entremezclado de la forma más maravillosa con lo que siento en este momento por ti. Y todo se remonta a la última llamada que te hice desde Kalos…

 **Flashback.**

 **Ash, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena se encontraban llegando a Ciudad Luminaria, en espera del inicio de la Liga Kalos.**

 **-Al fin, ya tengo las 8 medallas, solo me queda esperar y entrenar un tiempo hasta el inicio.**

 **-Ash, si gustas te podemos ayudar, vamos a mi gimnasio para entrenar.**

 **-Gracias Clemont. – Ya disponiéndose a salir corriendo, pero se detiene para preguntarle algo. – Oye, cuando lleguemos, ¿Me dejarías usar tu teléfono? Es que tengo que informarles a mis amigos y a mi mamá de que voy a entrar a la liga.**

 **-Sí, claro. No hay problema.**

 **Ya adentro, saludaron a Clem-bot y al padre de Clemont y Bonnie, los cuales estaban entregando la última medalla que les quedaba. Ash pidió el teléfono y fue directo a este. Ya le avía avisado a su madre, junto al Profesor y Tracey que estaban de visita, también a Brock, a May, Max, a Dawn y a Cilian e Iris. Solo le faltaba un número, del cual savia que iba a recibir u gran regaño. Pero armándose de valor marco el número.**

 **Mientras, en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, de la región de Kanto, la líder estaba nadando plácidamente en la piscina del recinto. Estaba tan relajada, que se espantó al ver de frente a su hermana Daisy.**

 **-¿Por qué me espantas de esa forma? – Le cuestiono Misty a su hermana.**

 **-Ay, pero que delicadita te me volviste hermanita. Solo vengo a decirte que tienes una llamada de tu noviecito.**

 **-¿A quién te refieres?- Cuestiono con cierta esperanza Misty, claro está no lo iba a admitir tan fácil.**

 **\- A Ash por supuesto, o dime ¿Con quién más te emparejamos?**

 **-Ya voy, y por cierto, ¡ASH, NO ES MI NOVIO! - Grito la líder, solo para quedarse con un único pensamiento: - _Aunque si quisiera._**

 **Ya frente al teléfono, activo la cámara y lo vio a él, lucia (para ella) más fornido y posiblemente más alto que ella. Noto que los años no avían pasado en vano, y que aun con esa cara un poco infantil, lucia más apuesto.**

 **Y él al verla enmudeció. La observo, tenía el pelo suelto y era más largo de lo que recordaba, la cual la hacía ver espectacular. Ya que avía nadado, aun llevaba el traje de baño de una pieza, el cual asía lucir su esbelta figura, que al notarla provoco en el joven un leve sonrojo. Más sin embargo, algo lo hiso volver a la realidad:**

 **-¡HASTA QUE TE DIGNAS A HABLARME! , ¡LLEVAS CASI MEDIO AÑO SIN HABLARME! – Contesto bastante irritada la líder.**

 **-¡Lo siento!, no es que no haya querido hablar, es solo que estaba muy concentrado en las batallas, pero han acabado por el momento, de echo es la razón por la que te hable, para decirte que junte todas las medallas y voy a entrar a la Liga de Kalos, espero que me veas y apoyes.**

 **-¿¡Enserio!?, ¡Qué bueno!, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y claro que veré la transmisión, no me la perdería por nada, aunque para serte sincera, me gustaría estar allí apoyándote. - Al terminar de decirlo, tenía la cara roja, cosa que noto el chico y se puso igual de rojo.**

 **-Mu… Muchas gracias. Por cierto luces muy bien, bastante si me permites decirlo. – Dijo el chico con bastante seguridad al inicio, solo para después darse cuenta y ponerse muy nervioso.**

 **La chica, mientras tanto, estaba tratando de procesar lo dicho por su amigo. Ella jamás en sus 19 años de vida se hubiera imaginado que Ash le dijera palabras como esas, ni en sus más locos sueños lo habría visto venir. Pero su reacción inmediata fue lo que más sorprendió a ambos.**

 **-¿A caso está coqueteando con migo señor Ketchum?, porque déjeme decirle que usted luce muy apuesto, aunque tal vez lo que si cambiaria seria su atuendo, por uno un poco más formal, mejorarías bastante. – Contesto con una sonrisa y una mirada bastante coqueta, claro al final se dio cuenta y se puso igual o más roja que Ash, claro este no se quedó atrás.**

 **-Gra… gracias Mist. – Contesto muy nervioso el chico, solo para recobrarse dispuesto a despedirse. – Bueno hablamos hasta después de que acabe la liga, ya sea que gane o pierda.**

 **-No digas eso, sé que esta es la buena, logralo y ya nos veremos para celebrarlo. – Contesto con una linda sonrisa, que el chico al verla vio como si se iluminara su rostro.**

 **-Oye pero tardare más tiempo, recuerda que después tengo que retar a su Elite y a su campeón.**

 **\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?, solo puedes retar a la Elite y al campeón de tu región, no en la que estas. En pocas palabras, en cuanto ganes la Liga, regresas a Kanto para retarlos.**

 **-Ok. Entonces en cuanto regrese te iré a ver.**

 **-Entendido, aquí te veré, cuidate, y procura ganar.**

 **-Así será. Tú también cuidate. Nos vemos en Celeste.**

 **-Ash, te quiero. – Y en cuanto dijo eso la chica, colgó.**

 **Ambos se fueron a sus cuartos (claro, Ash en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la torre de Ciudad Luminaria y Misty en su cuarto en el gimnasio) y se tiraron en la cama, con una sola cosa en sus mentes.**

 **- _Ya no puedo negarlo, yo me enamore de él/ella._**

 **Fin del flashback.**

-Cuando acabamos de hablar me di cuenta de algo, que yo ya no podría imaginarme la vida sin ti. – Al decirlo tomo las manos de la chica, la cual volteo a verlo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que digo es que yo, me enamore de ti Misty Waterflower. – Y al terminar de decirlo la besa.

Fue un beso corto, solo fue en los labios, pero se sentía todo lo que avían guardado durante todo ese tiempo. Al terminar tenían las frentes pegadas, y se miraban directo a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Ash, pero, por favor llevemos esto tranquilos, aun no hay que decir que somos pareja, primero, ay que rencontrarnos entre nosotros y luego veremos donde nos lleva esto. – Le contesto, tomando sus manos mientras le sonreías.

-De acuerdo. – Le dijo apretándole las manos en señal de confianza.

Fin del capítulo 4.

* * *

Y eh aquí el capitulo 4.

Créanme, me costo escribirlo. Hubo sangre, sudor y lagrimas, pero logre acabarlo.

Eh de admitir que la confesión estaba planeada para un poco después en la historia, sin embargo, por razones argumentativas en el rumbo actual de la historia, no tuve otra opción.

Espero que le aya gustado.

Por favor, comenten y compartan.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

 **Se preguntaran: "¿Por que cambio el saludo?" "¿Acaso fui transportado a otra dimensión?"**

 **Pues, no.**

 **Todas y muchas otras respuestas al final del capitulo.**

 **Ahora** **si, ¡COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5.-CAMINO A CELESTE. PARTE 2: INICIA EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA MAESTRA AGUA.**

Nuestros héroes siguen en su camino rumbo a Ciudad Celeste, no sin antes habiendo dejado a Brock en Ciudad Plateada con la promesa de verse en enfrentamiento contra Lorelei.

Se detuvieron cerca de un lago en el Monte Luna, donde decidieron acampar para salir temprano y llegar al día siguiente a Celeste. Ahí Misty decidió comenzar con su entrenamiento:

-Muy bien Ash, antes de la batalla quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Adelante, dispara. – Ese comentario causo una pequeña risa en Misty y un ligero rubor por esta en el chico.

-¿Qué tanto conoces de los pokémons de Lorelei?

-Haber, deja recuerdo… tiene un Slowbro.

-Ya es un Slowking.

-Ok. También un Cloister, un Dowgong y un Jinx.

-Correcto, aunque agrego algunos otros, pero aun usa esos.

-¿Cuáles agrego?

-Me parece que un Glaceon, un Feraligatr y un Empoleon.

-¡Sorprendente! Solo he podido pelear contra un Glaceon, pero no contra ninguno de los dos anteriores.

-Y tu Ash, tienes, ¿algún pokémon que no haya visto?

Tras esa pregunta, Ash mostro una sonrisa, ya que quería mostrarle a uno de sus pokémons más fuertes y quería ver su reacción.

-La verdad estaba esperando a que me hicieras esa pregunta. De hecho mi pokémon más fuerte de Kalos, es de tu tipo favorito. ¡SAL, GRENINJA!

Cuando la luz se disipo, mostro ante la chica una gran rana de color azul, casi de su tamaño, muy delgada. A los ojos de ella no se veía muy fuerte y sentía que en parte fue timada por _su chico._

-Ash, ¿Enserio crees que ese pokémon es fuerte? – Contesto un poco escéptica.

-Misty, Misty, Misty, ¿Cuándo será el día en que veas el grandioso entrenador que soy? – Contesto en forma egocéntrica.

-Mmm. Lo único que veo es tu arrogancia. Al parecer es lo único que no ha cambiado en ti. – Refuto un poco molesta la chica.

En eso Tracey los voltea ver con temor. Temor en que vuelvan a discutir como cuando niños. Pero justo cuando se iba a parar para detenerlos, su joven amigo dijo algo que la detuvo por si misma:

-¡No puedo creerlo!, nunca imagine oír eso de ti, ¿Tu subestimar a un pokémon de agua? – Contesto sorprendido el joven.

-¿Tipo agua? – Contesto sorprendida la chica.

-Sí, es el inicial en Kalos, mira. – Dijo sacando su pokedex.

 _Greninja: El pokémon rana sigilosa. Es la evolución final de Froakie. Comprime el agua y crea estrellas ninja con las que ataca al enemigo. Cuando las hace girar a gran velocidad cortan en dos hasta el metal._

-¡Sorprendente! Perdoname Greninja, es que te veías más como un tipo lucha y nunca imagine que fueras un hermoso tipo agua. – Dijo disculpándose del pokémon.

-Crow. – Contesto el pokémon sonriéndole en forma amistosa.

-Y eso que no has visto nada. – Comento el entrenador.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto la chica.

-Ya lo veras, ¡ahora Greninja! ¡SINCRONIZACIÓN!

En eso solo se vio como una columna de agua rodeo al pokémon y a Ash, saliendo de esta un pokémon muy similar, solo que este se veía un poco más alto y musculoso, con unas líneas rojas en forma de "X" en la cabeza y otra física de color azul en la espalda. Esta apariencia lo hacía ver más intimidante.

De repente se oyó un grito a sus espaldas:

-¡SORPRENDESNTE!, ¡Que pokémon tan magnifico! ¿Me permitirías dibujarlo, Ash?

El grito provenía de Tracey, el cual aun sin la autorización empezó el dibujo, poniendo un poco nervioso a Greninja y a Ash. Aun con esto el poderoso pokémon se dejó dibujar.

-¡Genial Ash! Veo que conseguiste un pokémon muy fuerte, pero dejame decirte que no eres el único. – Expreso con una mirada desafiante la chica.

-Veamos cual ha sido el resultado de todos estos años como líder de gimnasio Misty. – Contesto emocionado el chico.

-De acuerdo, ¡Pokebola, ve!

En cuanto el destello termino, se mostró una silueta esbelta y de un azul celeste, al igual que la rana, solo que esta con un pico y una pequeña gema roja en la frente. Este ser se le quedo viendo al chico y le extendió su pata derecha para saludarlo. El joven no reacciono, estaba anonadado, cosa que preocupo a los pokémons y le causo una fuerte carcajada a la chica.

-No puedo creerlo. Lo lograste. – Contesto al fin el chico, mientras saludaba al pokémon.

-Así es, al fin mi Psyduck evoluciono a un hermoso Golduck. – Contesto la joven, provocando que se entristeciera y avergonzara el pokémon pato. – No te pongas así Golduck, no es que antes no fueras hermoso. – Esto puso alegre a la criatura.

Mientras el joven saco de nuevo su pokedex para escanear al pokémon de su amiga.

 _Golduck: El pokémon pato nadador. Es la evolución de Psyduck. Alcanza una velocidad de vértigo gracias a las aletas palmípedas de las extremidades y a la forma aerodinámica de su cuerpo. Realmente, la velocidad de este Pokémon supera la de cualquier nadador._

-¡Increíble!, ¿Hace cuánto lo lograste y cómo? – Pregunto el entrenador mientras examinaba a Golduck.

-Casi un año y no fue sencillo requirió un arduo entrenamiento primero de concentración, luego de nado y al final de ataque.

-¡Asombroso!, Lo he decidido. Misty, ¡Te reto a una batalla!, ¡Mi Greninja contra tu Golduck! – Contesto emocionado el entrenador.

-¡Acepto! Eh de decirte que no será fácil y esto va a contar como el inicio de mi entrenamiento, ¿Te quedo claro?

-De acuerdo, Tracey, ¿Podrías ser el réferi?

-Claro. Este será una batalla de uno contra uno sin límite de tiempo. Aquel que haga caer primero al otro será el ganador. ¡COMIENCEN!

-Golduck, hidrobomba.

-Greninja, esquivalo y utiliza hidropulso.

Greninja logro esquivarlo a tiempo para contraatacar, pero el daño fue mínimo.

-Ahora Golduck, aqua jet.

-Esquivalo.

Lamentablemente, Golduck logro dañar seriamente a Greninja, pero este se puso de pie inmediatamente continuando con la batalla.

-Greninja, niebla.

-¿Qué es esto?

Todo el campo se inundó con una espesa neblina, la cual no solo le estorbo a Golduck, sino también al resto.

-Es nuestra oportunidad Greninja. Utiliza shuriken de agua.

El ataque Golpeo a Golduck fuertemente en el vientre, dejando a este sin aire. Sin embargo se levantó, con más entusiasmo que antes, sabiendo que el siguiente ataque que lancen sería el último.

-Golduck, golpes furia y después aqua cola.

-Greninja, ataque rápido y cuando estés cerca shuriken.

-Duucck.

-Crroow.

Ambos ataque colisionaron, dejando una nube de polvo, la cual al despejarse mostro a ambos de pie, para que solo un segundo después, ambos cayeran simultáneamente rendidos.

-Ambos pokémons no pueden continuar, declaro este combate como un empate. – Concluyo al final el observador.

-Bien echo Greninja, tomate un descanso.

-Lo hiciste magnifico Golduck, es hora de tu merecido descanso.

Después de haber guardado a sus pokémons, se dispusieron a comer. Ya en el atardecer se sentaron frente al lago a platicar, mientras el observador dibujaba detenidamente un grupo de Clafary, que estaban a punto de iniciar su baile.

-Recuerdo cuando nos topamos con el Investigador Seymour.

-Si, ¿Te acuerdas que pensaba que los Clafary venían del espacio y que el resto de los pokémons eran descendientes de aliens?

-Sí. Aunque con todo lo que he visto, tantos pokémons legendarios y personas, no dudaría en que fuera cierto.

-Jeje, no lo dudo.

Al voltear, quedo frente a frente con el entrenador, solo a centímetros de besarse.

-Ash. – Pronuncio con las mejillas rojas y acercándose poco a poco.

-Mi… Misty. – Pronuncio muy nervioso el chico un poco más rojo que la chica, pero igual que esta se fue acercando.

Justo cuando se iban a besar oyeron un extraño ruido atrás de ellos. Era el observador, el cual fue atacado por los pokémons hada.

-Odiosos Clafary, parecen lindos pero…

Se quedó callado al ver a sus amigos en esa pose, cosa que le hizo reír, causando el bochorno de ambos jóvenes.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! – Gritaron ambos jóvenes totalmente rojos.

-Yo no dije nada. – Contesto el observador con una sonrisa y girando sus ojos asía otro lado. Esa misma noche empezó a hacer el dibujo de ellos.

Pasada la media noche todos se fueron a dormir para terminar al día siguiente su recorrido.

Se levantaron a las siete de la mañana, desayunaron, se asearon y empacaron sus cosas para terminar su recorrido a casa de la chica.

-Miren ya puedo ver la ciudad desde aquí. – Comento Tracey.

-Ahora sí, que empiece el entrenamiento. – Dicho esto toma la mano de la chica, la cual se sonrojo, y sale corriendo.

-¡Espera Ash! ¡No tan deprisa! ¡El gimnasio no se ira a ninguna parte!

-Hay Ash, siempre será lo mismo contigo. – Comento Tracey mientras los seguía.

Corrieron hasta divisar el gimnasio. Más no esperaban que en la entrada del recinto estuvieran parados dos chicos.

-Al fin llegas Misty, he venido a retarte para poder tener una cita contigo.

-Ni lo sueñes pequeño, yo seré quien tenga esa cita, así que será mejor que… - El joven se quedó estático al ver al acompañante de la chica. - ¿Ash? ¿Eres tú?

Ash se estaba furioso tan solo con haber oído a los jóvenes, por querer tener una cita con _su_ Misty. Sin embargo al ver al más alto, le provocó un poco de tristeza, suponiendo que el avía tenido más contacto con la chica durante sus ausencias.

-Hola Rudy, ¿Cómo estás?

Fin del capítulo 5.

* * *

 **Ahora si, responderé varias preguntas.**

 **Primero, mi carta de disculpas, en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Segundo, no solo hay diferencias en este capitulo. Re-edite algunos capitulo por errores o de ortografía o argumentativos.**

 **Ejemplos: Cambiar el nombre de Lucy por Lorelei.**

 **En este cambie lo de forma leyenda en Greninja por sincronización. ( En parte fue bueno el retraso, deje que acabara XY &Z y nos dijeran el nombre de esa ****evolución )**

 **Dare algunas otra aclaraciones en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Cuiden sen todos.**

 **Subscribancen y compartan.**

 **Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Ahora si, como dije, mi carta de disculpa:**

 **Se que hay quienes esperan alguna historia y se lo horrible que es que esta este en Hiatsu o fuera cancelada, y se que hay personitas que no les gusto mi atraso.**

 **Me disculpo con todas las personas, ya sean pocas o muchas, que esperaron la continuación de mi historia, y que por mas tiempo que pasara, no llegara nuevo capitulo.**

 **Me podría excusar en que hubo problemas escolares, laborales o personales, claro los hubo, pero acepto que en parte si hubo un poco de flojera. no me sirve de nada mentirles y la verdad me sentiría mal en hacerlo.**

 **También** **, estuvo la escuela, no lograba entrar a la** **universidad y eso me mantenía deprimido, y por ende, desanimado a la hora de escribir. También tuve problemas personales, ya que por errores pasados, provocaron que personas importantes para mi se alejaran, lo cual también me deprimió. Y aparte, tuve mi primer trabajo y hubieron complicaciones.**

 **Como dije, nada de esto sirve como excusa ante la verdad.**

 **Ya dejando esto, agradezco a aquellos que me escribieron por la continuación, también lamento el demoro, ya que había dicho que lo tendría para finales de Junio y ya estamos a Finales de Julio.**

 **Ya acabe es momento de desahogo.**

 **Espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Antes, en nuevo capitulo de "CALOR PARA UN CORAZÓN DE HIELO" espero terminarlo antes del 20 de Agosto.**

 **Ya comencemos:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6.- ENTRENAMIENTO EN CELESTE. PARTE 1: ENFRENTAMIENTO POR AMOR.**

Nuestros héroes acaban de llegar al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, mas nunca se imaginaron que tendrían unas visitas muy poco gratas.

-Rudy, Georgio, no esperaba verlos tan pronto por aquí. – Contesto nerviosa la chica al no saber cómo actuaria Ash.

-Yo llegue desde ayer, solo que al enterarme de que no estabas me fui a quedar en el Centro Pokémon, y a este niño lo encontré apenas hace dos horas. – Contesto el líder de gimnasio de Isla Trovita con actitud calmada, sin embargo causo la molestia de Georgio.

-¡Como que niño! ¡Tenemos casi la misma edad!, pero olvidate de eso. Lo que me interesa es ¡ganarle a Misty para tener una cita! – Contesto con mucha confianza el joven.

Esta discusión causo la molestia y tristeza del joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, el cual ya no pudo resistir más el no intervenir tras el último comentario de Georgio.

-¡ALTO! – Grito Ash al ya no soportar la presión a la que era sometida Misty. – ¡Ya dejen de atosigarla! Creo que ella les diría si quiere salir con alguno de ustedes.

-¿Tú quién te crees para hablarme así? – Pregunto el oriundo de Hoenn.

Mientras la discusión entre ambos entrenadores continuaba, Rudy se la paso observando al entrenador que hace tiempo lo desafío. Podía notar con solo verlo lo mucho que avía madurado, y más aún, notar que este ya no veía a Misty solo como una amiga, ya que aun sin decirlo, se notaba que veía de una forma distinta a la chica.

En cuanto a Misty, no sabía si ponerse feliz al ver a Ash celoso y preocupado por ella o molesta por no dejarla decidir, ya que aun sin querer salir con Rudy o Georgio, seguía siendo su decisión.

-¡CHICOS, DETENGAMCE! – grito ya molesta la joven. – Ya que Ash tiene que entrenar para enfrentar a la elite, que les parece el que ambos lo reten y aquel que gane le concederé un deseo.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la joven líder con cara inicial de asombro, solo para que esta se volviera de determinación. Georgio, savia que pediría, ¡Su preciada cita! Ash también lo avía decidido. En cuanto a Rudy…

\- Creo que mejor paso. – Todos (menos Misty) voltearon a verlo sorprendido, ya que hasta hace unos momento se le veía muy decidido a salir con la líder. – No voy a enfrentar al actual campeón de la Liga Kalos. Eh visto todos los torneos en los que has competido y se lo mucho que has avanzado, nunca podría ganarte. – Esto sorprendió a Ash y a Georgio. El primero no creía que hubiera líderes que siguieran su carrera, y meno aquellos con los que tuvo una mala relación. El segundo no se sorprendió por el rechazo de este al reto de Misty, sino el que aquel chico, que no se veía como una gran amenaza fuera el campeón de la región más difícil de todas. Ya habiendo dicho esto se acercó a Ash solo para decirle algo al oído. – Ahora veo porque te eligió, espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta y que no desperdicies la oportunidad. – Tras esto, se alejó de él y, ya dirigiéndose a todos, volvió a hablar. – Me quedare a ver tu batalla. Quiero ver si no me equivoque contigo.

Ya habiendo terminado de discutir, se dispusieron a entrar al recinto, en el cual encontraron a las hermanas de Misty muy atareadas, cargando panfletos, midiendo telas y decorando el recinto, lo cual pausaron al observar a sus invitados, en especial a cierto entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, no pudieron evitar tirar todo lo que tenían en sus manos -las cuales fueron atrapadas por Gary, el cual al parecer estaba en una bodega sacando más material-y se apresuraron a rodear a Ash.

-¡CUÑADITO, HASTA QUE TE APARECES! – Gritaron las tres chicas, como siempre, en igual sincronía.

Tras esto hubo muchas reacciones: Georgio se seguía sorprendiendo de la familiaridad con la que era tratado por las Waterflower, cosa que le molestaba, ya que era notorio el que ya lo aceptaban hasta como novio de su amada Misty. Rudy estaba sorprendido por la misma razón que Georgio, sólo que para este le era más evidente su derrota ante Ash.

Misty se disponía a contestarles su clásico _"¡ASH NO ES MI NOVIO!",_ pero se detuvo, savia que si les contestaba eso Rudy y en especial Georgio usarían eso como excusa para obtener una cita con ella, incluso con mayor insistencia que antes. En cuanto a Ash, tenía un pensamiento similar al de la joven, y era claro que no bajaría la guardia ante ellos.

-¡Chicas! , me podrían responder una pregunta, ¿Para qué son todas estas cosas? – Cuestiono la líder al ver todas las cosas que estaba, en ese momento Gary.

-Pero que cosas preguntas hermanita, es obvio que son las cosas que usaremos en la obra de este año – Contesto muy emocionada Lily.

-¡Sabia que avía algo por lo que tuve que seguir derecho a Ciudad Carmín! – Exclamo molesta la joven, causando una risa nerviosa en Ash, Tracey y Rudy.

-¡OK!, ya entendí que lo aceptan en su familia, ahora si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podemos tener nuestro encuentre? – Contesto molesto Georgio, al ver el tan buen recibimiento de la familia de su amada hacia Ash.

-Georgio tiene razón, ¿Por casualidad el gimnasio está desocupado, o ya lo adornaron? – Pregunto la menor a sus hermanas.

-¡Tienen suerte!, como aun recibimos retadores, pues como que aún no nos enfocamos mucho en la decoración de la zona de batallas. – Comento Violeta, mientras ponía, poco a poco, las cosas que traía cargando Gary sobre la mesa.

La zona de batallas avía cambiado considerablemente a como Ash lo recordaba, la pintura gastada, tanto la del fondo como la de los pokémons que la decoraban avía desaparecido, siendo remplazados por un hermoso mural. El agua de fondo era de un azul muy similar al de los ojos de Misty, tenía bien detallada la flora marina y contaba con mínimo 8 pokémons bien distribuidos y estos eran: Gyarados, Milotic, Mantyke, Luvdisc, Lanturn, Horsea, Krabby y un Tentacool justo detrás del lugar que ocupaba el líder.

-¡De acuerdo! Ash, posicionate en el lugar del líder y Georgio, en el del retador, por favor. – Ordeno amablemente la anfitriona y motivo de lucha de los jóvenes, solo para proseguir con el reto de la audiencia. – Al resto, les pido que por favor se dirijan a las gradas para observar el combate.

Los jóvenes solo asintieron, para después sentarse en la primera fila para tener mejor vista del combate – Este reto tendrá las reglas estándar de un combate de gimnasio. –Explico la arbitro a los jóvenes, estos solo asintieron, dejando que continuara con la explicación. –Solo podrán usar dos pokémons, el retador, en este caso Georgio, inicia el combate, en cuanto a ti Ash, no puedes cambiar de pokémon ¿Listos? ¡COMIENCEN!.

-¡Breloom, yo te elijo! –Grito Georgio mientras lanzaba su Pokebola, de la cual salió un ser parecido a un pequeño reptil, con un sombrero en forma de hondo sobre su cabeza.

-Bien, ¡Palpitoad, te necesito! – Pronuncio Ash, mientras que de su Pokebola salía un ser parecido a una rana, con una enorme cara.

-Breloom, drenadoras – El ser acato la orden, sin embargo su oponente logro esquivar el ataque, y se preparó para contratacar.

-Palpitoad, hidrobomba – Tras la orden y ver el ataque, su oponente se hizo a un lado, solo que no logro salvarse del todo al recibir parte del ataque en una de sus patas y su cola.

Mientras en las gradas avía una discusión por la elección de pokémons y los recientes ataques.

-Que rara elección de parte de Ash. – Comento el líder de Isla mandarina.

-Él nunca usa lo obvio, siempre es impredecible. – Contesto el observador.

-Aunque use un pokémon que este en desventaja de tipo, siempre tendrá una estrategia oculta. – Remato el prospecto de investigador.

-Pues por lo que veo que veo, como que el cuñadito lo está haciendo muy bien. – Contesto Lili.

-Sí, logro esquivar el primer ataque de Georgio y su ataque casi logra darle. – Agrego Violeta.

-¡Vamos chicos! Hay que apoyar a Ash. ¡VOMOS, ASH VAMOS! – Empezó a gritar Daisy, seguida de sus hermanas y Tracey, sin embargó, el otro par de chicos los ignoraban con cierta pena.

Misty los escuchaba desde el palco del réferi, e ignorando las porras de sus hermanas y cuñado, tenía que estar de acuerdo con las estrategias de Ash, si eran impredecibles, pero siempre tenía ese as bajo la mangas oculto, claro, eso no le quitaba la preocupación. – _Ash, por lo que más quieras, no vayas a perder._

-Breloom, ultrapuño. – Tras la petición, el puño del pokémon empezó a brillar y saltando de plataforma en plataforma este brillaba con mayor intensidad.

-Palpitoad, esquivalo. – Justo cuando iba a salta a la plataforma contraria a la que venía su oponente, este hizo un impulso extra logrando saltar hasta la plataforma donde se encontraba acertando el golpe y tirándolo al agua.

-¡Palpitoad!

Al ver esto, Misty quiso apoyar inmediatamente a Ash, sin embargo, se acordó que en ese instante era réferi y en su posición se vería mal tener cierto favoritismo.

-¡Ahora Breloom, usa golpe de cabeza! – El pokémon savia que era un ataque suicida, sin embargo también era consciente de que era su oportunidad de vencer ya que su oponente estaba aún aturdido por el último ataque.

Todos estaban expectantes del resultado, literalmente algunos olvidaron respirar. Misty tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, esperando que a Ash se le ocurriera algo de último momento y claro que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

-Palpitoad, sumérgete y rayo burbuja. – Este obedeció y se sumergió, solo para que un momento después Breloom apareciera encima de este, el cual no tenía forma de esquivar el ataque que lo impacto inmediatamente que paso sobre Palpitoad, mandando a volar y casi chocando con el techo del recinto, solo para caer y chocar sin preparación contra el agua dejándolo inconsciente.

-Breloom ese encuentra fuera de combate, al retador le queda un solo pokémon. – Contesto Misty en su papel como réferi, claro, mostrando una inconsciente felicidad.

-Breloom regresa, cuento contigo, ¡Pelipper, sal! – Y de la nueva esfera salió el pokémon pelicano.

Mientras en las gradas volvía a ver una nueva ronda de discusiones de si tenía posibilidades o no.

-Esa también es una elección peculiar, en este si no ay ventaja de tipo en ningún caso. – Comento Rudy al juzgar la elección del joven te Johto.

-Puede que así sea, pero a diferencia del Palpitoad de Ash, este si lo he visto combatir y creeme, es muy fuerte. Ha logrado vencer al Starmie de Misty. – Tras la contestación de Tracey, Rudy y Gary se sorprendieron. Saben bien que ese era uno de los pokémons que ha tenido la joven por mayor tiempo, y por ende, uno de los más fuertes.

-Esto me preocupa, El Palpitoad de Ash ya ha recibido un daño considerable y no a para do de atacar y esquivar, está muy cansado. – Comento con notable preocupación Gary.

Las chicas no querían escucharlos, ellas solo se concentraban en animar a Ash; incluso Lili trajo unos pompones para ella y sus hermanas.

Misty también estaba preocupada por el estado de salud de Palpitoad, sin embargo continuo. - ¡Continúen!

-¡Hidrobomba Pelipper! – Ordeno Georgio con entusiasmo. Tenía que aceptar que Ash era buen contrincante.

-Esquivalo Palpitoad – Justo cuando lo iba a intentar, este logro acertarle, haciéndolo chocar con la orilla de la alberca, sin embargo, este aun podía continuar. Ash quería retirarlo, pero no podía, esa era la regla de estar en el lado del líder.

-Disparo de lodo. – El sapo pokémon acato la orden, sin embargo, la ave lo esquivaba con suma facilidad, ya que por el cansancio sus ataques eran lentos y sin tanto tino.

-Ataque de ala. – Pidió Georgio a su pokémon, el cual al acertar el golpe lo mando a volar hasta los brazos de Ash, el cual callo por el impacto con su pokémon inconsciente.

-El pokémon del líder esta inconsciente, gana Pelipper. – Dicto Misty, un poco desanimada, pero eso no evito hacerle una advertencia a Georgio. – Se le pide al retador tener cuidado en no atacar o causarle daño al líder y viceversa.

-Así será, lo siento. – Se disculpó el chico primero con Misty, y tras voltearse se disculpó con Ash. – Lo siento Ash, no fue mi intención.

Esto sorprendió a Tracey y a todas las chicas presentes, ya que conocían al chico bien y sabían que no solía ser muy amable. Hubo veces en que tuvo fuertes contiendas con Tracey.

-Ash, lo siento, no era mi intención. – Se disculpó el joven con una leve reverencia, volviendo a verlo con una sonrisa y continúo hablando. –Eh de aceptar que es una de las mejores batallas que eh tenido, te subestime y de nuevo me disculpo. Sin ofender, en este punto, no me importa si gano o pierdo, la verdad me eh divertido mucho en esta batalla. Claro eso no quiere decir que me rindo, estoy dispuesto a ganar mi cita. – Termino con una mirada desafiante, pero con la misma sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, de hecho fue mejor, así Palpitoad evito chocar con el muro y que saliera más dañado. Y también me estoy divirtiendo, eres fuerte. Contesto el joven, no sin antes responder a su reto. –Y claro que yo tampoco me rendiré, no dejare que Misty se separe de mi lado.

Esto último izo que su sonrisa dentuda de Georgio disminuyera a una solo con los labios. Esto era claro que le causaba celo, pero no estaba molesto con Ash, esto le demostró que en verdad su retador amaba a Misty y eso lo dejo tranquilo.

Y claro que no solo el demostró un cambio en sus facciones y actuar. Misty se sonrojo fuertemente y tratando de ocultarlo agacho su cabeza y cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos. Esta acción causo la risa de los espectadores, al ver tan avergonzada, y de cierta formá, indefensa a la joven que siempre mostro una actitud fuerte, incluso en casos como este.

-¡Muy bien, continuemos! – Contesto Ash, mientras se disponía a tomar la Pokebola de Heracross, pero se detuvo en el último momento, y tomo una que de seguro emocionaría a Misty y sus hermanas. – ¡Buizel, te necesito! – Al lanzarla salió el pokémon nutria, causando muchas emociones. Las cuatro hermanas querían correr a abrazar al hermoso pokémon, pero se detuvieron. Las tres mayores no querían interrumpir la batalla en cuanto a Misty, solo se la pasaba repitiendo que en ese momento era la réferi y no podía meterse en medio del campo y tomar entre sus brazos al pokémon. En cuanto a este, quería correr y dejarse mimar por la hermosa chica en la se basó el señuelo que tanto le encanto, pero recordó que en ese momento estaba en una batalla y no podía defraudar a su entrenador.

-¡Continúen!

-Hidrocoro Buizel – Y tras la orden, la nutria ejecuto el ataque, dando un golpe directo a su oponente.

-Pelipper, neblina. – Tras la ejecución del ataque, toda la alberca quedo cubierta por una densa neblina, dejando muy desorientado a Buizel.

-Pelipper, hidrobomba. – El ataque le dio directo a la nutria, la cual quedo muy cansada, y sin dejarlo descansar, Georgio lo remato. – Ahora usa ataque ala. – Y justo cuando el ataque le iba a dar de lleno, logro esquivarla, siendo una de sus patas traseras la única que recibió el ataque, dejándolo casi inmóvil, a sabiendas de que su próximo ataque seria el que definiera su victoria o derrota.

-Buizel, usa hidrobomba. – La nutria puso la mitad de sus fuerzas en sus patas para aguantar el disparo y la otra en su garganta, y tras lanzar el ataque este logro acertar al ave, la cual apenas y se podía mover, tanto por el cansancio como por la anterior hidrobomba, la cual ya avía dejado con cierta inmovilidad en sus alas. Con el nuevo ataque esta callo a una de las plataformas, solo que aún no estaba inconsciente. Ash aprovecho esto. - ¡Terminalo con aqua jet! - La nutria junto todas sus fuerzas, y se lanzó junto con el torrente de agua que lo rodeaba hacia su oponente, el cual no se podía mover dándole por completo el ataque, el cual lo levanto y lo mando a volar contra el muro del recinto, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Pelipper no puede continuar, Ash y Buizel ganan! – Exclamo muy contenta Misty, la cual salió corriendo para felicitar a su amado, el cual regreso a su pokémon, sabía que las chicas y el mismo querían conocerse, pero necesitaba un buen descanso antes de todos los mimos.

Georgio regreso a Pelipper para llevarlo al Centro Pokémon, y pudo observar como lo felicitaban todos, aunque las chicas hacían puchero al no poder conocer a la nutria de Ash, cosa que le causo una pequeña risa, llamando la atención de Ash, el cual se acercó a este.

-Fue una buena batalla Ash, me pude dar cuenta de lo mucho que la amas, cuídala mucho, que nada le pase, o me las pagaras. – Contesto en modo de advertencia, aunque en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa. –También no la dejes ir, porque así como estamos Rudy y yo, de seguro hay más chicos que quieran con ella.

-Así será, no te preocupes. - Contesto el joven con una sonrisa.

-Te deseo suerte contra la élite, espero que ganes. – Le deseo suerte Georgio a Ash mientras le extendía la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Muchas gracias. – Contesto Ash, mientras le correspondía el apretón de manos.

El resto miraban la escena sorprendido, ya que no hace mucho esos dos no se soportaban y ahora parecían viejos amigos que se reencontraban.

Tras separarse de Ash, se dirigió a Misty, para disculparse. –Misty, siento tanto todas las molestias que te eh causado, no volveré a insistir con pedirte citas, eso sí, si él te lastima de alguna forma, yo vendré a darle un buen puñetazo. – Le contesto el chico con una sonrisa sincera, o eso noto la joven, la cual le sonrió de igual forma.

-Lo prometo.- Y tras esto le extendió la mano para estrecharla con la del joven, el cual no dudo en tomarla.

-Ahora tengo que ir a curar a mis pokémons, e irme a descansar, mañana vuelvo. – Contesto el joven a la sorpresa de todos, menos las tres hermanas sensacionales mayores, Gary y Rudy. –Lo que pasa es que Daisy nos ofreció papeles en la obra a Rudy y a mí, yo quería el príncipe, pero ya vi a quien se lo avían reservado. – Contesto con una sonrisa burlona, causando el sonrojo de Ash y Misty y las risas del resto.

-Te acompaño Georgio, yo también necesito descansar. – Contesto Rudy yendo tras el joven.

-Igual yo, necesito que revisen a mis Pokémons, mañana inician tanto los ensayos como mi entrenamiento. – Contesto Ash, corriendo así donde estaban ambos chicos.

El resto regreso a las decoraciones del estadio, mientras la líder salió y se recargaba en una de las columnas de la entrada, mientas su boca formaba una sonrisa soñadora, al ver como se alejaban los tres alegres chicos que se habían peleado por el amor de ella, y ahora eran grandes amigos.

* * *

 **Al fin terminado.**

 **Si, me tome mi tiempo, pero lo acabe.**

 **Lo que mas me costo fue la batalla, ya se que ya había escrito una, pero no era ni tan detallada, ni tampoco hubo comentarios intermedios del resto de los personajes.**

 **Quiero aclarar unas cosas en cuanto a la historia.**

 **Primero, Greninja en su batalla contra Golduck no uso toda su fuerza, a lo mucho uso un 40%, pero no se preocupen, abra sorpresas.**

 **Segundo, si abra una batalla Ash vs Rudy, solo que esta aun no sera.**

 **Tercero, deje en amistad a Ash y Georgio por que ya me canse en que siempre estén en malos términos, digo no puede ser siempre lo mismo. Si este recurso ya lo use con Takato y Ryo en mi otra historia, solo que aquí surge una nueva amistad y en la otra ya existía, por ende no sera la ultima vez que vamos al castaño.**

 **Procurare publicar ambas historia 3 meses después de la ultima publicación, ya que empezare la carrera a finales de Agosto.**

 **También les debo un One-Shot paralelo a esta historia sobre otra parejita que por ahí anda.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Les deseo salud y buenos sentimientos a todos los que tengan la curiosidad de leer esta historia, así como los que ya habían empezado.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
